Mistakes Were Made
by Akiyotame
Summary: An EliUmi Teacher/Student AU one-shot request.


Umi sat nervously in her living room, this was the first time that her parents have ever gotten her a home tutor. After her parents' dissatisfaction with her performance in school, they made it final.

Umi personally thought that she didn't need a tutor, she would have been fine with after school classes. However, being the heir to the Sonoda name is something her parents take very seriously.

"I only failed one test and that was because I was late to class…" Umi sighed and laid back against the couch.

The tutor was supposed to show up around this time so Umi waited patiently for the doorbell to ring. Her parents weren't home and it was up to her to pay attention. Umi's mind started drifting off as she stared at the ceiling. Before she knew it, she was pulled away from her daydreaming state after hearing the doorbell ring numerous times.

She jumped off her couch and quickly made her way to the front door. Umi unlocked the door and was greeted with a smile, "Hello, Umi. I'm your new tutor, Ayase Eli!"

Umi's eyes widened. Eli had beautiful golden hair and her eyes stood out like crystal balls that had been dyed blue. She had glasses on and wore a white buttoned up dress shirt with a black skirt.

"C-Come in!" Umi awkwardly stepped to the side and invited her in. Eli smiled and took a step in. The sound of her heels clicked and echoed through the house. She knelt down and started unstrapping her high heels.

Umi couldn't believe that her new tutor would be this pretty. Whenever she thought of tutors, she had this stereotype in her mind that they would be old, bland and monotonous. However, Eli was an outlier in this case.

"So where will we be conducting our lesson?" Eli moved her heels to the side and stood up.

"Over in the living room, please follow me," Umi quickly shuffled in front of Eli and guided her to their destination. Umi took a seat on the couch and Eli took a seat right next to her.

"Y-You're a little close, Miss Ayase," Umi scooted herself away from Eli.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Eli got closer to Umi instead, "I think that getting to work closely with my students help them learn better." Umi looked away and blushed.

"So then," Eli lifted her leg and crossed it over her other, "What is it that you need help on?"

Umi avoided eye contact and pulled out her notes she left on the table, "Well… nothing in particular. I guess I could use some help with english but I only failed the test becau-"

Umi felt a soft sensation against her arm. She turned her head to look but came face to face with Eli. Her face quickly grew red and she backed away towards the end of the couch, "M-M-Miss Ayase! Isn't that a little too close?"

Eli giggled and Umi returned to her seat unwillingly, "Anyways, as I was saying…" she cleared her throat, "the only reason why I failed my english test was because I was late due to morning archery practice."

"You're an archer?" Eli asked. Umi nodded, "I have been ever since I was young. It's a requirement for me to inherit the dojo."

"Oh, I see…" Eli brought up her hand and started squishing Umi's arm.

"What are you doing, Miss Ayase?" Umi asked awkwardly.

"Your arm is rock solid, Umi. Impressive…"

Umi pulled her arm away and blushed. She cleared her throat, "M-Moving on! I don't really need any help from you yet so you can relax until then…" Eli nodded and leaned back against the couch.

Umi worked dilligently on her homework, but she couldn't help but let her eyes wander over to Eli. She would capture quick glances of her before she would notice. Her legs were beautiful, her waist was perfect. Eli was way too pretty for Umi to focus.

"Am I distracting you?" Eli announced. Umi broke out of her infatuated trance and found herself a few feet away from Eli's face.

"Uwahh!" Umi jumped back and fell off her couch.

"Umi!" Eli reached to grab her hand but ended up getting pulled down too.

Umi rubbed the back of her head that hit the ground, there was a small bump but it wasn't anything major. She opened her eyes to see Eli's eyes, mere inches away from hers. She felt a warm and wet sensation around her lips.

Her face started to burn the instant she realized what was happening.

"We're home!" A strong voice called out.

Her parents had arrived home earlier than they had told her. Umi pushed herself up to see her parents staring at her in disbelief.

"Umi…? What is this…?" Her mother's voice sounded calm, but she could pick up a malevolent force behind it.

"Miss Ayase… What are you doing to my precious daughter…?" Her father's voice shared the same tone as her mother's.

Umi jumped up and held out her arms, "W-Wait, Mother! Father! I can explain!"

"It was an accident, Mr. & Mrs. Sonoda." Eli got up to defend Umi and herself.

"Get out of my house…" Umi's father demanded.

Eli quickly packed up her belongings and bowed to the family before leaving, "I'm sorry," were her last words.

Later that night, Eli received a call.

"Hello?"

"H-Hi, is this Miss Ayase?"

"It is, may I ask who's calling?"

"I-It's me, Sonoda Umi."

"Oh… I'm sorry about today…"

"No, it's okay… I was actually calling to…"

"To what?"

"To see if we can arrange tutoring lessons… elsewhere…"

Eli smiled, "Sure."


End file.
